Dare
by Metoria
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Leena gets dared to go out with Bit. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

Dare: Chapter 1

Summary: Brad and Leena are playing truth or dare. Brad dares Leena to go out with Bit. How will the dare turn out?

Bit came into the living room with one of Leena's cookies. Unfortunately Leena was sitting right there. Bit quickly turned around and shoved it down his throat. He gulped then turned around hoping Leena hadn't noticed. Leena was too engulfed in a Truth or Dare game with Brad. Brad looked up and saw Bit. "Want to play?"

"Thanks but I'd rather not be tricked into doing something dumb." Bit said declining the offer. He sat down and decided to watch.

"Okay Leena, Truth or Dare?" Brad asked with a rather cruel smile on his face.

"Truth!" Leena said after a pause for thought.

"Okay…are you secretly infatuated by Harry?" Brad teased.

"Augh! No! Alright Brad Truth or Dare?" Leena said quickly changing the subject.

"Truth!" Brad said coolly.

"Okay… Would you ever kiss Naomi?"

"Yup." He said calmly throwing Leena off. "Okay Leena Truth or Dare?

"Dare! Err no wait I changed my mind!" Leena tried to get out of this but couldn't.

"Sorry you already chose Dare! Now what can I dare you to do?"

_/Please don't let it be something humiliating./_ Leena thought to herself as Brad though of what to make her do.

Brad looked over to the now not interested Bit. "I got it. I dare you to go out with Bit for a week!"

"SAY WHAT!" Leena shrieked. "You're out of your mind!" Leena said about to get up and leave.

"What's the matter? Scared He'll turn you down? Or are you too scared of a little dare?" Brad knew peer pressure would work. Plus Leena can never turn down a challenge.

Leena spun around. "Oh yeah? I'll take you little dare on and prove to you that I can last a week!"

"How about this bet, I Bet you'll fall head over heels for Bit and continue going out with him even after the week is up!" Brad said with a determined smile on his face.

"I'll prove you wrong!" Leena said ready for a fight.

Now Bit hadn't paid much attention until his name was mentioned. He watched the two back and forth trying to get in a word but finally gave up. Brad turned to him smirking, "So buddy you ready."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to play." Bit said not very amused.

Leena couldn't believe it. He was turning her down. _/He doesn't even want to give me a chance? That's not fair!/ _Leena tried to hide her offended attitude.

"So you're not going to do it then?" Brad said disappointedly.

Bit may have sounded uninterested but really he was somewhat excited. He just didn't want to sound too eager. "Well if you want me too then I guess I could. It's not that big of a deal." Bit said this with a shrug trying not to show his enthusiasm.

Brad smiled "Alright the dare is on!" He walked out of the room leaving the two to chat.

Leena was half pleased and half dreadful. She was glad Bit was going to give her a chance, but she didn't want to be stuck with him for a week.

Bit was watching as brad left the room then when the door had shut he looked back to Leena. He was chilling on the coach his arms on the back of it his feet up on the coffee table.

Leena stood there under his gaze. She felt uneasy with him staring at her. She tried not to make eye contact. "So, where are you going to take me for our first date?" she demanded feeling more courage now.

"I don't know. There was an art festival I was planning on going to. Would that be suitable?" Bit asked watching Leena still

Leena sat down next to him but not close to him. "I suppose, if that's all you can come up with." She said trying to hide HER enthusiasm.

"Aright then, tomorrow is the festival we'll leave at probably 8 in the morning get breakfast on the way and get there around 10." Bit said getting up and leaving the room. "Night, oh wait. We're going out. Does that mean we have to kiss each other good night?" He smiled at her.

Leena blushed, "I'd prefer it if we took it slow." She said trying to avoid his emerald eyes.

"Okay…" Bit smiled wider. "Dear." This was going to fun and amusing.

Bit left the room and headed down the hall to his bedroom. Once he was inside and the door was closed he let out a small 'Yes!' loud enough to show his happiness and quiet enough so others didn't hear him.

Bit flopped on his bed and let out a sigh. "Finally." He whispered to himself. He sat up and readied himself for bed. He lay down again and looked up at his ceiling, thinking of tomorrow. He was too excited to sleep. He rolled over onto his side and sometime in the night he drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2  The Date

Dare Chapter 2 – The Date

[AN I'd like to thank Requim17 for such great support. Thanks buddy! This is for you!

Bit woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He knew what today was! He ripped the covers off his body and leapt out of bed. He hopped to the closet; his foot was tangled in the covers. Once he finally broke free he fell on the ground due to lack of balance. He jumped up and ripped open his closet door. "I have to wear something nice, but not to dressy." He pulled out a black jacket styled with buckles on the shoulders and chest. He pulls out some black converse, a white shirt, and a plain pair of black jeans. He donned this new apparel and tripped out the door trying to put his shoe on. He landed at Brad's feet.

Brad looked down at him amused. "Excited?"

Bit didn't want to seem too anxious. "I just don't want to be late. Would you?" Bit replied keeping his cool, while still lying on the ground.

Brad reached down and pulled him up. "No. I guess not." He said knowing the truth. Brad continued down the hall with his cup of coffee. For some reason he always seemed to have. Bit began to wonder if he had a lifetime supply of already heated, already filled coffee cups in his back pocket. Bit pushed this thought aside and continued down the hall to the living room. Leena wasn't there yet. He decided to wait.

Leena was in her room trying to find something to wear. "Oh what do I wear? I don't want it to be too fancy but I want it to be nice!" Leena tore through her closet until she came to a black sleeveless turtleneck. It fit her figure well enough and might make Bit blush at her. Oh how she wanted him to look at her. She had to impress him on this date today! She continued through her closet. She found a black mini skirt, a lot like her usual one. She pulled out a black pair of shoes and did her make up. She looked in the mirror. Maybe it was too much? She hoped not. She left her room and headed for the living room. She found Bit sitting on the couch looking really hot in that black jacket! Leena had to try and control her blushing. "Bit, are you ready?" She had to keep her cool!

Bit turned around and saw hoe gorgeous Leena looked. "Yeah…" he said in a daze then came to his senses. "Yeah! Yeah I'm ready." Bit jumped up and he and Leena left the hanger together.

The ride seemed to quiet for both of them so they each tried to make conversation. "So uh… nice weather we've been having." Bit said.

"Oh yeah, nice." Leena replied agreeing with him.

"Not too hot not too ...cold." Bit knew that this sentence sounded dumb and regretted it ever since. They were in a desert for goodness sake! Why would it be cold?

"Oh yeah." Leena knew that the sentence was dumb but wasn't going to say anything.

Bit pulled into a parking space outside a small restaurant. He helped Leena out of the car. When he took her hand her heart went all a flutter. He was about to walk inside still holding it, but remembered that Leena had said the night before she wanted to take things slow so he let go. _/DAMN IT!/ _both of them thought in unison, although their faces didn't show their disappointment.

After a quick bite to eat and a quiet one none the less, they continued on their way to the festival. "What kind of festival did you say this was?" Leena asked Bit hoping she might start an interesting conversation.

"An art festival." Bit replied keeping his eyes on the road, even if he wanted so bad to look at Leena.

"Oh cool. What kinds of stuff do they do at an Art festival?" Leena asked. She had never been to an art festival before. They sounded fun.

"Well they have rides, and small shops that local artists have to sell their art. They have tons of stuff to do. Games you can play and win stuff." Bit was on a roll. Leena liked what she was hearing.

"They sell art? Like paintings?" Leena asked curious.

"Some of them, others sell jewelry they make or sculptures. They sell all kinds of art." Bit replied, his cheerful smile making Leena feel cheerful also.

_/Jewelry? I wonder if Bit… no I shouldn't get my hopes up./ _Leena sat quietly for the next few minutes because they pulled into a large parking lot with tons of balloons and other assorted people and items.

Bit and Leena walked past them all. Leena so wished Bit would hold her hand! Man she was so stupid. 'I want to take it slow.' Ha!

Maybe she could use the excuse she didn't want to get separated. Yeah there was a crowd coming up. She reached for his hand she he reached back for her. Their eyes met and they took each others hands. "I don't want us to get separated." They said together. Both blushed and continued on. Even after the crowd had passed neither of them wanted to let go. Leena realized Bit was still holding her hand and Bit realized Leena was still holding his hand. They continued blushing.

Leena had to take the chance! She let go of his hand and moved it up his arm. She latched herself onto his arm. She blushed but Bit made no indication that he didn't want her to do that.

Bit felt Leena let go of his hand, he felt disappointed but them felt her grab his upper arm. _/Yes!/ _Bit didn't want her to move away. He wanted her stay like that.

They came to the first booth. It was all jewelry. Leena let out an "Ooh!"

"Pick something out!" Bit said letting her let go of his arm.

Leena was so cute she leaned over the show cases and tried on different rings. She was giddy and Bit could tell. He looked over to one of the cases. He saw a silver ring with jade set in the center of it. It was cheep too. Most things in the art festivals were cheep. He picked it up and went over to Leena. He stood behind her mustering up his courage. He reached in front of her and took her hand.

This caught Leena off guard. She looked up into Bit's shining emerald eyes and down at her hand. He had slipped a beautiful Jade ring onto her finger. This surprised her. She was both unsure and even giddier. She admired it and smiled at Bit.

When Bit saw he smile he thought his heart would stop from pure happiness. However he had to at least finish the date before he died of happiness. He bought it and a few other rings Leena has picked out and headed off to the next tent.

Here there were pretty gothic and renaissance dresses. Leena fell in love with them immediately. She pulled a red one out and held it up to her figure. She had to ask him. "Bit what do you think?"

Bit smiled genuinely and replied. "It suits you. It accents your beauty." Wow that sounded cheesy, but Leena seemed content.

_/Wow I can't believe it! He called he beautiful!/ _Leena had to have it now. She looked over at bit who was looking at some Celtic designed throw blankets. He looked up and glanced at her; he smiled and went back to picking out a throw.

_/This is way better than a date with Harry! Sure Harry would buy me anything but he doesn't act nor looked at me like Bit does./_ As Leena thought about this Bit had picked out a green throw and paid for both it and the dress. He and Leena headed off to other booths and tents.

After about and hour or two of shopping, Leena had bags and bags of stuff, all which Bit carried without complaint. Luckily they weren't too heavy. "So where to now?" Bit asked.

Leena thought then her stomach alarm went off. Grumble rumble grumble. She blushed. "Uhm." Then she heard something else. Grumble rumble grumble. She looked over at Bit. He was looking at his stomach.

He smiled and chuckled a little. "I guess our stomachs are in agreement. Let's grab something to eat." Bit took Leena over to different food shops and they ate a variety of different foods being shown and sold there, fried dough, ice cream, and exotic deserts; nothing of which was healthy. But neither of them cared. Leena was finishing up her cotton candy when she caught glimpse of the Farris Wheel. She stopped and looked at Bit. He was thinking the same thing. When they got there, there wasn't that big of a line.

Leena got into the seat and waited for Bit. He was saying something to the guy running the ride. The guy nodded and Bit joined her. They went up and up and reached the top. They sat there for a second, and then looked at each other. It was fairly dark by now and a little chilly. Leena shivered a little and bit took off his jacket. He put it around her shoulders and sat back. She smiled and looked up at the sky in the distance. She saw something go up. Boom! _/Fire works! How romantic!/_ She looked at Bit and smiled.

Bit looked at her and she leaned back she mustered up the courage and scooted over a little so she was closer to him. Bit scooted over also. They were both in the center of the seat and really close together. Bit put his arm around Leena's shoulders to try and make things a little more comfortable. Leena leaned into Bit's warm chest. The fireworks continued. Bit looked down at Leena, and Leena looked up at Bit. They searched each other's eyes. And somehow, someway, they felt each others lips touch. Bit closed his eyes to try and savor it. Leena did the same. The fireworks disappeared and all that could be heard was their heart beats, beating as one.

After a minute, the slowly parted from the embrace that seemed to have taken place. When they opened their eyes and looked into one another they blushed and parted awkwardly. The Ferris wheel came down and Bit and Leena headed home. It was about 8 o'clock. They drove back both quiet the entire ride.

When they arrived at the base, Leena took her bags and was about to book for her room. Bit got out of the car and looked at her. Worried he had offended her. She looked around to make no peeping eyes were lurking about. She reached up and kissed Bit full on the mouth surprising him. When she parted from him she smiled and said, "Thanks! I had fun." With that she skipped off to her bed room.

Bit went to his thinking about the day. When he got to his room he shut the door and ran and leapt into bed happy about today. He sprawled out his limbs and stared up at the ceiling going over in his head everything that happened today. Over and over, he thought about the kiss. The first kiss he'd ever given to Leena.

As he dozed off into a happy sleep a dark figure came out of the shadows in the hanger. His brown hair flowed to his shoulders, a cup of coffee held in one hand. He smirked. It was working.


	3. Chapter 3  The Desire

Dare- Desire - Chapter 3

The next morning, Bit got up and went to breakfast. He found Leena eating some eggs. He decided to sit next to her. He sat down and pulled up a plate of eggs himself. Brad was in the corner sipping his coffee, as usual. "So How was your date yesterday?" Brad asked the couple.

Leena started choking on her eggs. Bit however was unfazed. "Fine." He replied.

Leena shot him an angry glare. But he didn't notice it. Brad smirked. "Really? How about some details?" Brad was going to milk this for all it was worth.

"Well first we got breakfast, and then we shopped around the different booths. We got lunch, and then we went on the Ferris Wheel and… OW!" Leena kicked Bit in the shin.

"…and then we came home!" Leena finished.

Bit rubbed his shin. "Yeah…" Bit didn't see what the big deal was. He had forgotten it was only for a week.

After breakfast, bit was limping for a little while but soon got over it. He and Leena went out into the hanger, under the secret gaze of Brad.

"So uhm... about last night..." Leena started.

"What about it?" Bit wasn't sure what Leena was getting at. She said she enjoyed it. Was she lying?

"What happened on the Ferris Wheel, I think it best if we keep that between us."

"Why?" Bit didn't comprehend what she was trying to say.

"Well I think that we should keep our private lives to ourselves don't you think? I'm sure no one else cares." Leena had to make up some excuse, to keep Bit from telling Brad.

"So we shouldn't tell anyone that we kissed?"

"WHAT?!" It was Harry. "What do you mean you kissed? Leena is this true?"

"Oh no!" Leena gasped as she heard Harry. She turned and saw him running toward her.

"Yeah? So what's the big deal?" Bit asked a little annoyed that Harry had to show up.

"What's the big deal?! Leena is mine! Go find some other girl, one that's more like you. Pathetic!" Harry had reached the limit.

Bit was both mad and a little upset. Harry didn't have any right to judge him.

Leena on the other hand was furious! "No body calls Bit Pathetic!" Leena balled up her fist, pulled back her arm and let it fly!

Bit surprised, didn't know what to say. Thanks didn't seem good enough, but at the same time he didn't want to seem weak. He smiled lightly. "Why didn't you let me hit him?" He joked as they continued walking. Leena put her arm in his and continued walking. She turned to and stuck out her tongue.

Brad laughed hysterically in the shadows at seeing Leena punch Harry's lights out. As he laughed he tried not to spill his coffee.

Near the end of the day, Leena and Bit were sitting together just outside the base watching the sunset on a blanket. Leena was leaning into Bit's shoulder; Bit rested his head on hers. As the evening stars shown through the bright colors bit turned to Leena. She looked up at him and caught his gaze. He leaned down, inches from her face. She closed her eyes ready for the kiss.

"Hold it right there!" Bit and Leena jumped and they separated. Harry was back. He had a black eye from where Leena had punched him. "You stay away from my girl!" Harry took hold of Leena's arm and yanked her up. She let out a cry.

Bit was having enough; he stood up and pushed Harry away from Leena. "Leave her alone!" He took of his jacket ready to fight for Leena. He handed his jacket downward and Leena took hold of it. He approached Harry. He motioned for him to come at him. Harry, angry at Bit's body language, lunged forward at Bit. He let his right arm fly toward Bit. Bit dodged this and grabbed the arm. He turned and threw Harry over his shoulder to the ground in front of him. Harry leapt up and tackled Bit knocking the wind out of him. Bit gasped as Harry sat on top of him punching him in the chest. Leena screamed somewhere off in the distance. His vision blurred, there was no way he was going to lose to this loser! Bit filled with adrenaline sent his arm upward knocking Harry off of him and jumping on top. He sent his fist downward to Harry's head knocking him unconscious.

When the fight had ended Bit struggled to get up. He stood and staggered toward Leena, who caught him. Bit's breathing was ragged and his mouth full of blood. Bit saw Doc and Brad run out. They examined both the boys and deemed them as fine, although they needed some bandages. Leena helped Bit to his room, while Doc and Brad woke Harry up to send him home.

Leena could hear Doc yelling at Harry for starting a fight and told him not to come back until he knew better. Leena smirked at this. It served him right! Harry needed to learn his place.

When they arrived at Bit's room, she lay him down on his bed. He hissed in pain but soon became comfortable. Leena sat next to him and watched his breathing for a moment, and then he opened his eyes. He reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He held it as she looked into his emerald eyes. Bit coughed from some blood and rolled over onto his side that didn't hurt.

Leena took some bandages and pulled up Bit's shirt. He giggled a little, "That tickles."

"Well I need to dress your wounds." Leena said logically.

Bit sat up slightly and pulled off his shirt. "There." His chest was covered in bruises. He was going to be sore for a while.

Leena began wrapping him in bandages, then she reached the bottom of his rib cage, and he giggled again. "Cut it out!" He moaned. Leena, amused at his responses, began tickling him more. He started out with giggles that turned into chuckles and soon hysterical laughter. He kicked his legs then let out a gasp. "Oof!" Leena stopped.

"Thank you." He said out of breath from laughing so hard. He looked up ay her and moved his arm so she could lie there. She rested her head on his shoulder gently touching his chest. After a half an hour, Bit had fallen asleep.

Leena left him to rest and went to her room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dumped

Dare- The Dumped-Chapter 4

...

The week passed and Bit and Leena were getting closer than they had ever expected.

Each day bit would do some thing sweet for Leena, simple things, although they meant a lot, for example, pulling her chair out for her, complimenting her, and so on. Leena did things like these also; treating him better than she had ever done before. When they sat on the couch bit would laze in her lap while she ran her figures through his hair, or massaged his still sore body from his fight with Harry.

Harry hadn't come around much after that incident. He sat in his base thinking to himself about why Leena would ever want to be with Bit. "I don't get it! What does bit have that I don't?"

Benjamin spoke first. "Well for one he doesn't always hit on Leena, like you do. Secondly He treats her more delicately and more understanding than you do. You just nag her."

Harry cut Benjamin off with a glare. "It's not fair! I will have my Leena!"

"Apparently he can't see that, that's the exact attitude that turns her off." Sebastian replied to Benjamin as Harry ran off out of the base. "Didn't they tell him to stay away from their place?"

"Who cares? Seeing him get beat up again will be funny! Not like he'll learn anything from it."

"Not yet anyway, maybe after he's put into the hospital." The robots went back to their work imagining that scene.

Meanwhile, back at the base the week was up and Leena had to win the bet! She couldn't let Brad be right! He'd rub it in her face for as long as he could! Plus she'd have to owe him. What was it again? The only way to save herself from such humiliation was to dump Bit. It would be hard and would probably upset him, but it was the only way. She knew she was being selfish, but she was a selfish person!

She came out of her room and came into the kitchen. She had to dump Bit this afternoon. Bit was sitting at the table eating the last of his toast. He saw Leena come in and smiled. He was happy to see her.

Leena smiled trying to hide her guilt, she hoped it was working. Bit was staring at her. "Is something wrong?"

She had to do it! "I need to talk to you later. Meet me in the hanger at 3:00." She said then grabbed herself some breakfast.

Bit wasn't sure what was going on, but merely agreed. He and Leena were fairly quiet towards each other for the rest of the day. Leena avoided him and Bit sat quietly on the couch until it was time.

Time passed and he glanced at the clock. It was 2:45. Only fifteen more minutes. Why did he have the feeling something bad was going to happen? He was afraid to go meet Leena but he had to know what was going on.

Five minutes before 3:00 bit walked out to the hanger and found Leena standing by her gun sniper. She looked over to him but didn't smile.

He nodded a greeting to her and she did the same. It was quiet. Lena broke the silence. "Bit?"

"Yeah?" Their eyes didn't meet.

"You know why I asked you here?"

"It's through isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bit, but I can't let Brad best me. He'll never let me live it down. That jerk is so mean!"

"Yeah." Bit had to hold back his extreme disappointment.

"Listen I want to break up in front of Brad, okay?" Leena tried to be sweet to him.

"I guess." Bit didn't know what he was saying.

Leena knew he was upset. "I'm sorry. Come on let's get it over with."

Leena looked around the corner and Brad was coming down the hall with, guess what, a cup of coffee.

"You ready?" Leena asked.

Bit was never going to be ready, but he just had to deal with it. "Yeah."

Leena raised her voice so Brad could hear. "I'm sorry Bit but it just isn't going to work out. We're through." Leena walked off and walked passed Brad who was surprised. He thought his plan was working fine.

"YES!" They all turned to see Harry. "I told you she'd never want to be with you!" Harry started rubbing it in Bit's face.

Bit said nothing nor did he do anything. He was too upset. Leena may have just been acting when she dumped him just then, but it still hurt. Bit looked away and headed off towards his room.

"Yeah you better walk away!" Harry called after him. "You're nothing! Nobody wants you! You stupid-" He was cut off by Leena who had punched him in the face again.

Bit walked off to his room and closed the door tight behind him. He dropped on the bed and curled into a ball, hoping that sleep would take his pain away. The warm tears drenched his cheeks as he thought about the past week and how it had ended up blowing up in his face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the base, Leena was in her room. She was sitting on her bed, tissue in hand. She too was thinking about the past week and how she had ended those happy moments because of a stupid bet. She was selfish and decided that Bit deserved better. Although she still wanted him. His expression when she had broken up with him was painful to see. She wished she could take it back.

Brad was in his room, with a cup of coffee, yes. He was going over in his head how and why they would have broken up. Then it dawned on him. He leapt up and ran to his desk, almost spilling his coffee. He wrote down his next pan of action.

………

…………..

……..

……

[A/N Well… One more chapter I'm not sure if there's going to be a sequel I'll have to think about the plot line. If I can come up with one I'll be sure to let every one know. Hope you liked this chapter, there's just one more to go ;)


	5. Chapter 5 The Deed

Dare – The Deed- Chapter 5

…

….

…

The next morning, Bit was still in bed. He couldn't face any one. He was still too upset. He lay in bed thinking. Was it his fault Leena wanted to dump him? Was she playing with him that whole time? Was she using him? No he couldn't think that of Leena. But he was so full of doubt he didn't know what to think. He wanted to forgive and forget, however it would be more difficult than it sounded. Bit decided to just stay in his room, locked away, hiding. He decided to stay curled up in a ball under his warm covers that treated him better than the people around him.

Leena was in the living room flipping mindlessly through channels thinking about how she had hurt Bit. She put the remote down. How could she have done that to him? He had been so kind to her, and they really liked each other. She was so stupid. Just then Brad walked in. She had to seem unfazed from yesterday. So she acted bored as she flipped through the channels. Brad sat down on the other side of Leena and sipped his coffee. It was too quiet, so quiet it nearly drove Leena crazy. All she heard was the low murmur of the TV Brad sipping his warm coffee and her heart beating out of control from her nervousness. She put down the remote, "Do you want something?" She asked in a huffed tone.

Brad had been watching Leena squirm under his gaze for a few moments until she looked at him. "What'cha mean?" He asked trying to seem oblivious.

"You came here for a reason. What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He replied indifferently taking a sip of coffee while not taking his eyes off of Leena.

Leena was growing aggravated. She saw his smirk from under his coffee cup. "I won that bet!" She proclaimed as she stood up.

Brad had been waiting for this. "Oh yeah? And what did you win? Dumping your boyfriend? Having the chance to hurt the one person's feelings that you totally love? Not only breaking his heart but tearing it out?" Brad wasn't helping but he made a point. He was the one who had won the bet. Leena was suffering just as bad and Bit was.

Leena sat down quietly. "Shut up." She barely was able to get out before she started crying. Her sobs became loud and unbearable.

Brad hadn't meant to make her cry. How was he supposed to comfort her? He wasn't good with that kind of stuff. "Uhm... there, there..." He said patting her back awkwardly.

"You set me up! This is all, your fault!" Leena was angry now! Brad sometimes wondered in she was bipolar. "If you hadn't made that dare, he wouldn't be locked away in his room!" Leena wasn't crying anymore. No, she was ready to kill.

Brad knew nothing good was going to come out of this. He put his cup of coffee down and slowly attempted to make his way to the door. Leena was on him by now. He was running down the hall with a very angry Leena on his tail.

Bit heard a commotion outside his room, but was too depressed to care. He closed his eyes and tried to find peace. But that was soon put to a stop when his door was practically torn off its hinges. He shot up and saw Leena yanking the door off and beating Brad who was now on the ground. After content with her punishing she became softer and ran into the room. She put the door back where it belonged as though to give her and Bit some privacy. Bit felt awkward and still upset that Leena had hurt, now she was here breaking into his room.

Leena ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel warm tears brushing against his neck. "I'm sorry Bit, I was so selfish. I never should have dumped you!" her grip was tightening.

Bit broke free, not sure if he could trust her. She knew what he was thinking. "Please Bit, give me another chance!" She began choking him again.

He wanted to give her another chance, but he wasn't sure if it was wise. He didn't care, he wasn't wise anyway. He smiled slightly and put his arms around her resting his head. He hadn't slept much last night. He was tired and wanted something soft. He lay in Leena's arms resting his mind and body. "You win. I can't say no to you." He pressed his lips to Leena's cheek and placed his head down on her shoulder. He soon fell asleep and Leena cradled him.

Meanwhile out in the hanger, Jamie was bandaging Brad up from Leena's most recent attack. "I told you it would work." Brad said then cringed in pain as Jamie tightened the bandage.

"Yeah I suppose. Stop moving, Brad." Jamie said as he tried to continue his first aid.

"Ow! Hey come on!" Brad said swinging his arm that was in a sling, and kicking his leg that was in cast. His head was bandaged also and he had band aids on his face and arms.

Jamie ignored his groans of pain. "Careful Brad or you'll spill your coff-…"

It was too late brad had already spilled his coffee all over his lap and burned himself. He jumped up and landed on his bad leg then fell to the ground. Jamie sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…..

…….

…

[A/N Sorry the chapter was kind of short. It's probably kind of lame…but this was all I could come up with… I have no idea how I'm going to make a sequel, although some have mentioned it. If you want to run your idea by me, I'd be happy to write it for you and also give you credit ;) Just email me at Thanks 


End file.
